


Colors in the Purple Lands

by IronStrangeLover (sherlockian4evr)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Anal Sex, Guide Tony Stark, M/M, Sentinel Stephen Strange, Sentinel/Guide, Zoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/IronStrangeLover
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt on ironstrangeprompts:Prompt #801No one would think that Tony Stark was a guide, any more than they would think that Stephen Strange was a sentinel. Perhaps that contributed to such a powerful bond.Suggested by @mystical-magician
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Colors in the Purple Lands

Stephen sat on their bed at the compound with his legs folded beneath him. He was trying to meditate. He had been trying to meditate for quite some time with no success. Try as he might, he couldn’t block the sound of water dripping from the kitchen faucet three rooms away.

The sorcerer breathed in. Drip, drip, drip. He breathed out. Drip, Drip, Drip. He breathed in. DRIP, DRIP, DRIP. He breathed out. **DRIP, DRIP, DRIP**.

The sound was so persistent that Stephen found himself focused on it to the exclusion of all else. Soon he was zoning with no way to stop it.

Down in the workshop, Tony was working with FRIDAY to make adjustments to the latest programming for his nanoparticles. He abruptly felt off. Immediately, he knew something was wrong with Stephen. No one would think that the genius was a guide, any more than they would think that Stephen was a sentinel. Perhaps that contributed to such a powerful bond. It was a bond so strong that even the slightest distress in one was known to the other immediately.

At the same time Tony felt the sentinel’s distress, FRIDAY spoke up, “Boss, I think the Doc is zoning. He’s in your bedroom.”

Tony dropped what he was doing and bounded to the elevator FRIDAY had sent to his level. It whisked him directly to their floor where the genius bounded to the bedroom. There, he found Stephen.

To the uninitiated, it looked like the sorcerer was meditating, but Tony could tell the difference. He climbed onto the bed in front of Stephen and cupped his face in his hands. “Come on, Steph. Come back to me.” When he got no response, he knew that the zone was too deep and he would have to go into the spirit world after his bonded.

The guide closed his eyes and let himself fall into the spirit world. He never knew what he would find there. It wasn’t like it had ever been with another sentinel: a forest. It invariably took on the form of one of the different dimensions that Stephen had visited. This time, they were in the purple dimension. Tony was grateful for that. It was relatively benign when compared to the hell dimensions.

Flying through the purple forest, Tony’s gold and red feathers gleamed. He didn’t stop until he found his bonded who was pacing a tight circle in his panther form. His coat was solid black except for his grey ear tufts.

The guide landed just in front of the sentinel, putting an end to his pacing. “Stephen, you have to let me lead you out.”

Stephen nuzzled Tony. “I can still hear it,” he complained, “the drip, drip, drip.”

“It’s alright,” the guide promised as he blocked the sound from Stephen’s consciousness. “Is that better?”

“Yes.” Stephen breathed a sigh of relief. He nuzzled Tony again. “Let’s get out of here.”

Tony took to the air. He didn’t look back, confident that the sentinel was following him. Eventually, they both opened their eyes in the real world. The genius was so relieved to see Stephen’s eyes open a bright that he brought their lips together in a slow kiss.

The sorcerer ran his hands up under Tony’s t-shirt, running them over the smooth plane of his back. “You always come to find me.”

“Of course, I do. You’re my bonded,” the guide said before kissing Stephen again.

The sentinel always needed grounding when they returned to the real world. He needed the assurance that he was safely in the hear and now. To that end, they had sex after Stephen zoned if they were in an appropriate setting.

Tony broke the kiss and started to take his shirt off, but the sorcerer waved his hand, and they were undressed. Stephen uncrossed his legs and let the guide press him down onto the bed. He watched as the guide reached for a bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

Reaching between the sentinel’s legs, Tony started fingering him. He slowly worked first one, then two fingers inside Stephen, crooking them to find his prostate. The sorcerer moaned as Tony found his target.

“I’ve got you, babe,” the genius said as Stephen shook in his arms. “I’ll always take care of you.”

“I know.” The sentinel kissed Tony again. “I need you inside me now.”

“But you’re not ready,” the guide said concerned. Tony started to add a third finger but was interrupted by Stephen’s pleading.

“Now. Now. Please,” the sorcerer begged.

The genius couldn’t resist Stephen when he was a sweaty, pleading mess. “Okay. Alright.” He pulled his fingers out of the sentinel’s hole, picked up the lube and smoothed some over his cock. When he pressed the head of his cock against the sentinel’s entrance, he bent and licked one of Stephen’s nipples. He nibbled at the pert flesh, distracting his bonded from the burn as his cock pressed into the sorcerer. When he was fully seated, Tony asked, “Are you okay?”

“No, I’m better than okay. Move.” Stephen emphasized his words by shifting his hips.

Not needing any further encouragement, Tony pulled out until just the head of his cock still breached the sorcerer’s hole, and then he started thrusting. For some reason, orgasms came hard and fast in the aftermath of zoning. Stephen arched his back, and his muscles went taut as he came. His fluttering hole clamped down on Tony’s cock and the guide, too, was coming.

The guide lay on Stephen for several long moments before pulling out and laying down beside him. He looked over at his bonded and smiled. “I love you, babe.”

The sorcerer hummed. “I love you too.” He stretched luxuriously, drawing Tony’s eye.

It should have been impossible, but the genius was already getting hard again. He placed a line of kisses down Stephen’s arm. “Could you be persuaded to go again?”

The sentinel smiled, his cock showing interest in the proceeding. “I believe so, Doctor Stark.”

“Excellent, Doctor Strange,” Tony said, leaning over for another kiss.

This time was less frenzied and lasted much longer. It was full of love and tenderness. They took their time, finding love and safety in one another’s arms.


End file.
